battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jagon11/Season 4 Prediction.....Prediction.
Well I felt like it was becoming a bit long, so I decided to just make it another thing. So basically this is how I think it would've gone if my predictions were actually correct. (Which means every 2-2 bot except Cobalt and Rotator aren't making it.) 'Round of 16' #1 Seed Death Roll vs #16 Seed DUCK! Unless Death Roll's weapon stops working completly for the first time this season, Death Roll is gonna toss DUCK! around like Cobalt did. Winner: Death Roll by 3-0 JD #2 Seed Witch Doctor vs #15 Seed WAR Hawk WAR Hawk literally got taken apart by a flipper. Witch Doctor would destroy WAR Hawk. Winner: Witch Doctor by KO #3 Seed Tombstone vs #14 Seed Texas Twister Tombstone would destroy Texas Twister. Winner: Tombstone by KO #4 Seed Whiplash vs #13 Seed Ribbot To give Ribbot a little bit of credit, it seems pretty durable, and I don't think Whiplash has a lot of killing power. Still, Whiplash would win. Winner: Whiplash by 3-0 JD #5 Seed Son of Whyachi vs #12 Seed Blacksmith To be honest this was actually hard to choose. Blacksmith is actually very durable, and it would most likely box-rush Son of Whyachi. But on the other hand, there isn't much that Blacksmith can do to SoW, and once SoW spins up, it's most likely going to start destroying Blacksmith. Winner: Son of Whyachi by KO #6 Seed HUGE vs #11 Seed Quantum Quantum doesn't like Spinners. Winner: HUGE by KO #7 Seed SawBlaze vs #10 Seed Rotator Should be the same as before. Winner: SawBlaze by 3-0 JD #8 Seed Lock-Jaw vs #9 Seed Cobalt If Cobalt doesn't go for it's larger tires again, it should take this one. Winner: Cobalt by KO 'Round of 8' #1 Seed Death Roll vs #9 Seed Cobalt Going to have to comeback to this one later.... Winner: Still undecided, but for the sake of the prediction, I'll just go with my gut. Death Roll wins by KO. #2 Seed Witch Doctor vs #7 Seed SawBlaze Once Witch Doctor eventually gets a bite that forces SawBlaze's wedge up, it's over. Winner: Witch Doctor by KO #3 Seed Tombstone vs #6 Seed HUGE HUGE doesn't like horizontal spinners. Winner: Tombstone by KO #4 Seed Whiplash vs #5 Seed Son of Whyachi Should play out the same as before. Winner: Whiplash by KO Semi-Finals #1 Seed Death Roll vs #4 Seed Whiplash I don't think Whiplash will get another upset. Unless Whiplash can turn it over and stop Death Roll's weapon, Death Roll should beat down Whiplash. Winner: Death Roll by 3-0 JD #2 Seed Witch Doctor vs #3 Seed Tombstone Now based on the way the predictions is kinda going, you'd expect me to have Witch Doctor beating Tombstone because of that Amazon thing, but actually I'm not. I have some reasons... 1. Witch Doctor's weapon has been breaking constantly, and it's started smoking on it's own even when winning. 2. Ray Billings wasn't drving.. (I think.) Winner: Tombstone by KO FINALS #1 Seed Death Roll vs #3 Seed Tombstone I'll just leave it here. Category:Blog posts